


Voodoo Doll

by Cut_Me_Open



Series: Messed HC Oneshots Bc I'm Horrible Lmao [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Excess Cum, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grian makes a voodoo doll of himself, How Do I Tag This, I mean, Kinda, M/M, and leaves it for mumbo to see what happens, anyway, do yall, fluffs at the end, i got reminded of its existing and, know that video 'stuffed', oh boy, ok i really dont know how to tag this so, scars so done with grian, this happened, uh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut_Me_Open/pseuds/Cut_Me_Open
Summary: I couldn't sleep so I finished this
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Messed HC Oneshots Bc I'm Horrible Lmao [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739344
Comments: 30
Kudos: 207





	Voodoo Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so I finished this

Deep in a hobbit hole in the jungle sat a small hermit, he had just finished placing the last few stitches into a little doll. A doll that looked just like himself, when there was a light tap on his window, barely heard over the rain. The blond grinned maniacally, and bolted from his desk to open the window. Scar was yanked inside and the window slammed shut behind him. The soaked wizard shook water out of his hair slipped off his drenched robe. 

Grian excitedly grabbed for it, digging through his pockets. "Well, _hello_ to you too Grian." Scar teased, slipping his hand past Grians to grab a small vial. A light blush dusted his cheeks, and he hung the robe over a chair by his small makeshift fire pit. "Heh...Sorry, I got excited, hey Scar." The brunet smirked and huddled down by the fire, motioning for Grian to bring the doll. Grian eagerly snatched it and flopped down beside Scar.

"I still have no idea _why_ you would want a voodoo doll, of yourself, but I made the binding potion." Scar said slowly, eyeing the little doll. Grian giggled and handed the doll over, placing a finger over his lips. "That's a _secret~!"_ He cooed, watching the wizard shift uncomfortably. Scar couldn't stop himself from blurting the words he'd been thinking since the blond boy asked for the potion. "This- This isn't some kind of way to hurt yourself is it? I don't want you to-" Grian clapped a hand over Scars mouth and shook his head.

Grian made a thinking face and grinned. "I guess you could say that it's a bit of an _experiment."_ The fire illuminated his face eerily and it made Scar shiver. He uncapped the the vial and turned his body to face Grians, laying the doll on its back between them. "Hold out your hand, and close your eyes." Grians eyes fluttered shut as his hand hovered over the doll. He listened to Scars rushed chants, but couldn't make out what he was saying. A cold liquid dripped down his hand and he felt a hand on his wrist, gripping tightly. 

The blond jumped, startled, but the hand held him in place. A pain throbbed through his finger and he hissed. Scar hummed a tune, low and sweet, like a nursery rhyme, and the hand let him go. "Alright, just be _careful_ with it, please." Grians eyes snapped open and his grin was so wide that Scar was beginning to regret his decision. The blond laid the doll gingerly on his desk, and helped Scar set up a bed for the night- he wasn't sending the poor guy back home in the rain. 

Grians eyes lingered on the doll when he left the room, excitement, nervousness, and curiosity burned through his veins.

Blue orbs squinted as the sun hit his eyes, he _really_ needed curtains. He jumped up excitedly and hurried to dress himself. He went to wake Scar, but noticed he had already left. Grian scoffed, how rude. He rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. His gums were a little sore from brushing so fast, but he was too excited. Grian dashed over to his desk and eyed the area, just to make sure Scar was really gone before trailing his finger over the dolls face.

He felt a faint tickle on his cheek and giggled. His finger trailed lower, rubbing at his stomach, stopping just above the crotch of the doll. He bit his lip, he'd made the doll pretty accurate, in a sense. His finger slipped under the `waistband of the doll, and gasped as he felt an invisible force brush over his dick. His legs shook as he finger slipped past, and caught on a hole in the back. He keened, head hunched low, and pressed a little more firmly.

He moaned quietly, and pulled his finger away, blushing darkly. He held onto the doll firmly, but gently, and settled into a minecart, speeding over to Mumbos base. Grian slipped quietly through the portal, looking around for Mumbo. Not seeing him anywhere the blond grinned and climbed up to Mumbos room. He laid the doll gently on the mans pillow- making sure it wouldn't fall off. That would hurt. 

He climbed back down, ready to make a hasty retreat when he heard a confused "Grian?" From over by where Mumbo kept his chests. Grian froze, and turned to look at Mumbo with a sheepish grin. "Oh- h-hey Mumbo- haha funny seeing you here." Mumbo crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Grian, this is my base." Grian made a strangled noise and hurried over to the portal. "Of- Of course it is!! Haha! I shouldn't be here! _Silly me!"_ He squeaked out, ignoring Mumbo calling after him as he ran. 

It wasn't until that night, when Mumbo came back from his industrial district, that he saw the reason Grian had been in his room. There on his pillow sat a small doll. Two blue button eyes stared back at him, under the stylized blond mess. He picked it up carefully, inspecting it. He turned it over, making sure it wasn't part of one Grians little pranks. Seeing nothing that looked out of place, he turned the doll over, unhooking and sliding off the clothes, just to make sure there was no camera, or redstone hidden in them.

His breath caught in his throat, and his face turned bright red, the doll had been detailed to look like Grian, everywhere. He bit his lip, pulling the dolls pants halfway up before a thought crossed his mind. He really liked Grian, but he was pretty certain he had a thing for Scar. If he couldn't have his real crush, what would it hurt to have the doll? Grian did leave it for him. It's not like Grian would know, right? 

He nervously finished stripping the doll and placed it on the bed. He stripped himself down to his boxers, and settled comfortably on his bed. The thought of it being Grian there with him made his body burn with want. His head fogged with lust. Yeah, Grian wouldn't have to find out. _He'd be fine. He'd let himself have selfish thoughts for once._

Mumbo grabbed the doll again and held it with his left hand, letting his thumb trail over the small dick between its legs. He used his right hand to pull his boxers down and hold his erection upright. His eyes shifted to the ladder hatch and then back over to the doll. He let out a nervous breath and brought the doll over his cock. He let go of his cock to grab a small bottle of lube. He dribbled some on the head and smeared it around. He gripped himself tightly again, and lowered the doll onto his dick. 

He didn't stop until he sat fully inside of it, a large bulge on its stomach. He gasped at how tight and warm it was. Somehow it actually felt like he was fucking a person, and not a doll. He lifted the doll a few inches and thrusted his hips into it. He let out a groan, speeding up his hand and hips. A low groan escaped his throat, and he bit into his lip, hard. The only thoughts that crossed his mind were how good Grian would look while being fucked. What _pretty noises_ he would make.

Grian was in the middle of an argument with Scar when it happened. _"You gave it **AWAY?!** Do you have **ANY** idea how dangerous that is?!"_ He screeched, grabbing Grian roughly by his shoulders. Grian huffed and pried him off. "Uh, _yeah_ I gave him away! Why would I need a doll of myself?" He snapped back, glaring at the wizard. "Who did you give it to?" Scar questioned, glaring back. "So I can get it back and break to bond."

Grian shook his head. "Uhm- _no!_ I worked hard on this, you are _**NOT**_ doing that! He's usually very careful with his objects, you don't need to-" His sentence got cut off as his body was snatched to the side by an invisible force. He gasped blushed hard as he felt himself being turned weird angles and then- he yelped. His pants were around his ankles and he non existent hand roamed across his body- looking for something it seemed. 

Scar jumped back, terror on his face. "G-Grian?" The blond whimpered when was flipped again. He felt his jeans rise to his knees and pause. The wizard took a slow step forward, reaching into his pocket for the binging potion. Grians clothes seemed to fling from his body, he blushed a darker red and tried to avoid Scar's gaze. A quiet gasp escaped his lips when something warm rubbed against his dick. Scar uncapped the potion and reached for Grian. "Tell me who has it- I can _unbind it-"_

A loud wail erupted from Grian as he dropped to his knees suddenly, a sizable bulge protruding from his stomach. The blonds eyes crossed and his body trembled. " _Grian-_ G-Man come on- I can break it, just tell me-" _"Break- break the bond and- and I-"_ His body was dragged up and forced back down by the invisible force. Another loud wail echoed on the wooden walls, and his dick throbbed painfully. _"And I-I break- hhng- **break your legs!"**_ He forced out. 

The wizard sent him an uneasy look but backed away with his hands raised. "Is- is this really why you wanted me to- _ew."_ Scars face scrunched up. "So I'm guessing you want me to leave?" Grian sent him his best scowl. Which was proving to be very difficult because suddenly his body was suddenly rising and falling rapidly, and he was being fucked hard by something not existent. 

"D-DuUUuhh!" He moaned out, lowering his head to watching with unfocused eyes as the bulge dissapeared and then reapeared again. Scar sent him one last worried, yet annoyed look and quickly bolted. Grians thighs strained with the effort to keep bouncing, but his pace only sped up. Moans bubbled out of his throat, loud and desperate. His eyes blinked quickly, trying to focus on his stomach. Though he quickly gave up, instead focusing on how good it felt having something pound into him so roughly. 

Suddenly he was face first on the wooden floor. He winced in pain, but almost immediately forgot about it when the invisible dick pressed into him even deeper. His arms were spread awkwardly above his head. Every faint slap of a ghostly body hitting the back of his thighs from each thrust had his head swimming. Not being able to move, being used felt so wonderful. His cock ached between his legs, and he longed for it to be touched, but alas that didn't happen. Instead the giant hand hand he felt holding him down shifted, pulling his arms down to the center of his back, and then the pressure settled on him again. 

One particularly hard thrust had tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. He screamed so loud his voice cracked. Grian whined high in his throat, harsh hot breaths showing against the cool air. Light beads of sweat ran down his body from the feeling of Mumbos phantom heat. 

Mumbo kneeled on his bed, fucking into the doll roughly, red face buried into a pillow to quiet his growls. His grip on the doll faltered for a second, but he readjusted and gripped it a little rougher. He silently prayed that Grian wouldn't want it back, that would be _mortifying._ He swore it felt warm and wet like he really was fucking another person. The slick heat around his cock felt like pure _bliss._ He clenched his eyes shut imagining Grians smaller frame underneath him. 

He imagined dazed blue eyes staring back at him. He pictured soft blushing skin, messy blond hair. He bit into the pillow, snarling. Mumbo felt maddening jealousy pool in his stomach. The thought of Grian being underneath anyone else. The thought of him being under _Scar_ made him so angry. His grip tightened on the doll and the tip of his pinky slipped into it's small open mouth. He felt like he was getting closer, his rhythm stuttered, but he kept on. His movements became faster, and sloppier than before. 

Grian choked as he felt something fill his mouth. He keened against it, not being able to take in air through his mouth, despite nothing actually being in it. His little dick bounced uselessly between his legs. The blonds back arched harshly with a harsh shove, and the thing in his mouth slid further toward the back of his throat. He gagged and sobbed around the thing, trying to squirm away from it. He moved his head back an inch, but it was no use. 

His lungs ached, and his ears were ringing. He laid limp, tongue barely twitching, trying to push it out of his mouth. The little bit of movement seemed to work, too well. The thing snatch from his mouth- and then the thrusts stopped. Grian cried out feeling the dick slide out of him, leaving him empty. His hole clenched on air, and the invisible hands left his body. Grian worried that Mumbo had found out, he'd surely be angry. 

The blond was so far in his own worries that he didn't notice the soft touch of fingers trailing down his side. But he did notice being flipped onto his back. He groaned when his back slammed into the cold hard floor. His breath hitched as his legs were forced to spread, his knees being shoved up the the sides of his chest. He was glad he was so flexible. _Maybe Mumbo remembered that_ , he thought. Maybe he was thinking about all of the ways he could bend Grian around. All of the ways Grian could just lay and look pretty under him. The new position had one of Mumbos fingers pressed firmly over Grians dick. He whimpered and shifted his hips- only to be stopped by an invisible force prodding at his hole. He was panting harshly, crying out when it shoved back inside of him, the rhythm a lot slower. Dragged out. His was so sore, but it was so good. The cool air biting at his burning skin. The dig of the hard floor into his soft skin. The slow friction inside of him, mixed with the constant pressure on his erection made his head feel fuzzy. He let it fall to the floor with a soft _'thud.'_ Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth open into a silent scream. Grian came hard. His breathing stopped for a few seconds and his vision was completely whited out. The blond couldn't fight the tears as the pace sped up again. He sucked in a few harsh breaths and clenched his eyes shut. But almost as soon as the pace started- it stopped. The invisible force pressed all the way inside of him, and he felt something erupt. His insides suddenly felt a lot warmer. He choked feeling the white gunk coming up his throat. He coughed and hacked it up, feeling it ooze out around Mumbos cock. 

Panting heavily, Mumbo pulled out of the doll, wondering what Grian would really look like drenched in his cum. He groaned as his sensitive cock slipped out. Shame flooded his mind. He really hoped Grian wouldn't want this doll back. He got up quickly to go get a wet cloth. He scrubbed himself clean before rewetting it to try and clean the doll- it didn't work very well, he couldn't reach that far in with his finger. 

Mumbo quickly got dressed and took off to Grians, hoping the other was still awake. He left the doll on its side on the bed. Mumbo could just say he got redstone on it, that would be believable, wouldn't it? He placed down a minecart and nervously fiddled with his shirt the whole time it rolled across the tracks. He stepped out quietly, peering around and finding a soft light coming from Grians study.

He tiptoed over to the door and poked his head into the room. Mumbo opened his mouth to call out for the blond when wheezing breaths caught his attention. His eyes flicked over to the floor behind his desk, and saw Grian laying on his side- facing away from the door. Worry filled his chest and he fully stepped into the room. All Mumbo could see was blond hair and a scraped up, bruised back. _"Grian...?"_ He called out softly, watching the smallers shoulders tense instantly.

_"M'm'by?"_ Grian asked, voice crackling and quiet. Mumbo kneeled behind his head and gently gripped his shoulder to roll him over. He felt his heart stop, the blood draining from his face. Grian looked up at him, dazed and trembling. His body was covered in thick ropes of cum, and the blood that left the mustached mans face returned tenfold. Mumbo gently pulled him up, sitting in his lap, leaning heavily into his lithe chest. The smaller whimpered and buried his face into his collar bone.

Mumbos arms held tightly around the others back, not caring if he got messy. "Gri? What- what happened? Are you alright?" The worried tone made Grian let out a strained giggle. _**"S-Spoon!"**_ The blond croaked out, grinning sluggishly. Mumbo frowned softly in confusion. "I'm... _sorry?"_ Grian nuzzled up into his neck, inhaling his scent, muscles relaxing. 

_"V'doo doll."_ He slurred, eyes fluttering shut. Mumbos whole body instantly went rigged, causing Grian to whine in his lap. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, no doubt Grian could feel and hear it under him. He felt panic overtake him and he pried Grian off, staring at him wide-eyed. "I-I'm- _I'm sorry_ I- oh _God_ \- I-" Grian felt tears pool in his eyes from the sudden movement, but he brought a heavy finger up to Mumbos mouth, feeling his muscles scream in protest. "Sh't up 'nd 'old me." He didn't mean to whine, it was supposed to be a grumble- but he didn't mind. It got him what he wanted after all. Mumbo cautiously stood, picking Grian up bridal style. He shuffled to the bathroom- gently laying the other in the tub. He plugged the drain and made sure the water was warm before noticing Grian had bubble soap. Grian grinned brightly when he noticed Mumbo pouring some in. He always loved bubble baths. 

When Mumbo went to kneel beside the tub he felt a hand shoot out and grab his shirt. _"G't your **ass in 'ere."**_ Mumbo stared at him for a moment, and then smiled shyly. He made quick work of his clothes and shifted Grian so he could slip behind him. His long legs were bent kinf of awkwardly past the blond in the small tub. A tub that obviously wasn't made for tall people. 

Grian sighed softly and let his head roll back onto Mumbos shoulder. Mumbo laid his head against his, whispering _"I'm sorry Gri."_ The blond scoffed, and tried (failed) to shoot him a glare. "B'tter not be. W'rked 'ard 'n that doll." He pouted. "'oped you'd have fun with it." His voice cracked and he wheezed every other word. "Gri, please, stop talking. Need your rest." He tightened his arms around the blonds stomach. "There's so many ways to tell someone I like them, yet me- _me shagging a voodoo doll_ is what does it, huh?" 

_A hoarse giggle filled the room, and to Mumbo it was the prettiest sound he's ever heard._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm  
> so sorry
> 
> the other one shot im working on is  
> gonna be worse its  
> centered around eye horror


End file.
